A Simple Touch
by Blaine-loves-Kurt
Summary: For Blaine, this was just his life. Touch usually accompanied pain. Meeting Kurt changed that. Warning for: Extreme homophobia, Child Abuse, Drinking, Asshole parents


Fill for Blangst Prompt #908

* * *

"You're a fucking fairy, aren't you?! Probably wants to put a fucking hamster up your fucking ass or some fucked up shit like that!" Jeff Anderson slurred "Probably learned it from your fucking sissy acting teacher! And you bring my little Blaine with you! How do you know that perv isn't touching him?" A pounding sound was heard from the other room, which was immediately followed by a loud slap. "I asked you a question, boy! You answer people when their fucking talking to you, you ungrateful fucking faggot!"

"Mr. Henderson never touched him!" Cooper sobbed out holding his cheek in pain. "Blainey just sits off to the side and watches us all."

"He better be! I won't have my only decent son turning into a little sissy man like you." He accused taking a chug of his beer. "Now get out of my sight! I can't stand to look at you!" Cooper stared at him afraid for a minute. "I said get out of my sight before I give you a reason to!"

Cooper scurried out of the room and upstairs into Blaine's room. He looked around for a minute before walking over to the closet. He crawled to the back where he found Blaine curled up in a ball sucking his thumb, tears running down his face. "I sorry I brokeded da pate, Coopy," Blaine said between his tears.

Cooper gathered Blaine into his arms, rocking him back and forth. "It's okay, bumblebee. You know how he is."

"What happen to face?" Blaine asked, worried, reaching up to touch Cooper's eye. Cooper winced, pulling Blaine's hand away gently.

"It's okay. It's just a bruise. It won't happen anymore."

"Why, Coopy?" Blaine asked his eyes wide and full of concerned fear.

"I'm gonna go live in California! Mark is gonna come get me tonight. And once I make it big I'll… I'll come get you."

Blaine burst into tears, clinging onto Cooper. "But Coopy! Don't wan you go!"

"shh buddy! Mama and Papa love you. You'll be okay! And I'll be back before you know it!"

"But who tuck me into bed, Coopy? Or take me school?"

"You're a big boy, Blainey! 6 years old! You can do that yourself now buddy." Cooper tried to reassure

"But don't wanna, Coopy!" Blaine sobbed, clutching onto him tighter. "Want you!"

Cooper hugged him tight with a conflicted look on his face. "Blainey, you don't like it when daddy hits me do you?"

"Nooo. No hit Coopy!" Blaine reassured while wiping at his tears.

"So I gotta leave so he can't anymore buddy."

Blaine nodded with a serious look "You come back fo me den?"

"Of course, buddy. I'll come back." Cooper smiled and kissed his brother's forehead.

_**8 years later**_

"Would you look at that fucking idiot! Sullying the fucking Anderson name for some fucking shitty dog food." Jeff slurred, already on his 8th beer of the night. "Would you look at him Susie?"

Susie sneered around her 5th wine cooler of the night. "That fucking faggot's no son of mine" She confirmed before turning to her younger son Blaine with a sickeningly sweet voice. "Blainey, go get daddy and me another?"

Blaine stood up with his eyes to the floor. "Okay, mama." He was immediately kicked in the shins as he walked past his father.

"Is that anyway to talk to your mother, you little fucker?" Jeff Anderson demanded.

"No, sir. Sorry sir" Blaine responded, robot-like eyes still to the floor as he continued to walk toward the kitchen.

"Look at me while I'm fucking speaking to you!" Jeff demanded, throwing his empty beer bottle towards Blaine. It smashed next to his feet. "Go get me my damn beer and clean that fucking shit up when you get back, you ungrateful little freak!"

Blaine looked up at him briefly and nodded before his eyes returned to the floor. He returned quickly with the alcohol, handing it to them quickly before backing away. "I'm going to do some homework in my room." Blaine told them quietly, trying to back out of the room without trouble.

His father stood up. He towered over Blaine, his eyes fuming. His hand fisted into Blaine's hair "I thought I fucking told you to clean that the fuck up?!" He demanded.

Blaine cowered fear in his eyes. "I'm sorry! I for- forgot."

"You forgot?" He hissed, his hands tightening around his full beer bottle. "Well maybe you can forget this too!" He smashed it over Blaine's head and Blaine let out a loud cry, falling to the floor. "Let's see you fucking forget again, you little sissy boy?" He turned to his wife to say something and Blaine took his chance to escape. He ran up the stairs, tears in his eyes. Once he got to his room, he hurried over to his closet and crawled to the back to hide.

Blaine heard the sound of someone pounding up the stairs after a minute, and soon heard his mother calling for him. "Blainey! Blainey!" The sound came closer until the closet door was wrenched open. Blaine curled farther in on himself and held his breath, hoping his hiding spot hadn't been discovered. After a minute she closed the door and continued the search. She gave up after a few minutes, calling down the stairs. "The little fucker snuck out again."

"Probably whoring himself out like that stupid brother of his." Jeff muttered loudly, his voice coming closer. "Want try for a decent one, Susie Q?" He asked in what was supposed to be a seductive tone. Susie still giggled, and soon Blaine heard a door slam. Quickly, the upstairs was filled with the sound of his parents having sex.

Blaine covered his ears trying to block the sound out while he cried. When the noise was replaced with snores, Blaine crawled out of his hiding place, wiping his eyes. He looked around fearfully just in case, before heading into the bathroom.

Blaine's head was still throbbing, so he pulled out the first aid kit. He examined his head in the mirror, seeing a little bit of dried blood. He elected to take a shower instead of just cleaning it when he found blood on his arms and legs as well. Shards of glass from the bottle probably jumped up and got him when it was smashed. He hoped there wasn't any glass in the cuts this time. He had a dance to go to in a few days, the Sadie Hawkins dance. He'd even asked a boy to go with him! He knew that wasn't how Sadie Hawkins went, but with both people being male he figures it would be okay. His parents didn't know of course, he didn't want to know how much worse everything could get if they knew he was gay!  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Blaine had been right to be fearful about how his parents would react. When he woke up in the hospital a few days later, he was greeted by their furious faces. "They said you got the shit beat out of you because you're a fucking faggot?" His father demanded while glaring at Blaine. His voice was even, which was very unusual in Blaine's experience. Blaine assumed that it was probably because he didn't want to be overheard.

"I- I am gay…yeah," Blaine admitted, his eyes darting around the room fearfully. He knew there was very little he could do with his arm and leg in sling.

"Then you fucking deserve it!" His mother hissed before storming out of the room without another look.

"You just thought you could suck people off for money behind the gym and not get caught then?" His father accused. "Or were you just letting them all fuck you? Everyone line up and fuck the little whore! That's it, right? You just want something in your fucking ass so bad, you don't care what it is! Don't expect us to help you when you get some faggy disease!" His father continued pacing around Blaine's hospital room. He stopped and glared right at Blaine. "God, you fucking disgust me you little freak. I hope you fucking enjoy burning in hell!" He didn't spare Blaine another look before storming out of the room, leaving Blaine to nothing but the beeping of his heart monitor.

His parents never came to visit him the rest of the time he was in the hospital, but Blaine was assigned a therapist to try to deal with the hate crime he'd been a victim to. When the therapist had asked about them, Blaine made up a lie about their jobs taking them out of state for a few days. He assured her that they were still so concerned but they just couldn't get the time off from their busy high paced job. She believed him completely, and why wouldn't she? According to Blaine, his parents "jobs" had always taken them out of state or the country for every major event in his life since 1st grade. Blaine had convinced every teacher and friend of that with a hint of charm and a smile, why would this therapist be any different?

A few day before Blaine was to get out of the hospital, his therapist came with an offer for him. A school had heard about his hate crime and wanted to offer him a scholarship and a spot at their school. As soon as Blaine heard it was a boarding school he accepted. He told the therapist that he got lonely at home sometimes what with his parents traveling so much, and she helped him fill out all his information without suspicion.  
Blaine went from the hospital to his dorm room, with only a quick stop at home to get anything he needed. His parents had grudgingly picked him up from the hospital. Blaine had mentioned that he had found a way to get out of their hair without suspicion on them, and they were overjoyed to get rid of him.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Dalton was amazing! For the first time since Cooper left and forgot about him, he felt loved. No one cared if he was gay. No one cared if he was short or that he loved musicals. Everyone just treated him nicely. In fact, he had friends now. Friends that loved him for who he was! They even made him the head of their singing group. Now when some came near he didn't need to flinch, they just wanted a hug or to pat him on the back. But the best thing about Dalton came a year or so after his transfer.  
Blaine was heading down the stairs for a Warbler performance when he heard a voice asking for help. When he turned around he found a gorgeous boy looking for directions. He had a smile on his face and Blaine took a chance. He grabbed the boy's hand and led him to the performance, never regretting his choice.

His name was Kurt and he was no stranger to pain as well. He'd been bullied much like Blaine had been at his old school. As far as Blaine could tell, he had a peaceful home life though. Blaine let out a sigh of relief at that, but still assured Kurt that he knew how he felt. How many times had he tried to tell someone about the bullies at school? Or even the few times he'd made the mistake of trying to tell someone about what was happening at home. No one had listened to him either, and the few times they did they just called home and made things much worse for Blaine. He was a wimpy little fag that couldn't stand up for himself according to his parents. But he would never tell Kurt that. He just put on his fake smile, and soon he had a new best friend in Kurt.


End file.
